1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an oscillator-type switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a schematic redrawing of an oscillator-type switch that is illustrated in FIG. 7 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-33429. An elastic member 32 mounted on a base 31 and flexible in an up-down direction, an oscillation member 33 mounted on the elastic member 32, an operation unit 34 set on the oscillation member, and a switch element 35 constitute the oscillator-type switch according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-33429. This oscillator-type switch can be compact in size.
However, in a case where a fixed end side end portion 34a of the operation unit 34 is pressed as indicated by the arrow in FIG. 5 and as illustrated in FIG. 5, a reverse-direction rotational moment is generated and a switch operation becomes impossible.